User talk:Vagra Nui Tales
Welcome Hi, Vagra Nui Tales! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vagra Nui Tales page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to Herofactopedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and happy editing! -- Cirvihi (Talk) 08:34, December 29, 2010 I don't know. What do you mean by set info? Like amounts of pieces etc? [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I know what you mean... Do any of the 2010 sets have descriptions to the standard you think they should have? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I see. Well, I'll try to make it a continuous project of mine then. I don't know about talking about pieces though. I don't want the wiki turning into a review wiki. But I suppose if I do it it shouldn't go any further than I want it to. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Thanks for telling me about it! I'll sort it when I can watch the videos.[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Yeah. Just keep it up xD. I may make a note from the admins on the front page about what you said about the set descriptions, meaning that it may get done quicker. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] OK. Just make sure you tell me [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Better get started then :P [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Nice to meet you as well VNT, you may certainly call me ''"Ausar" if you'd like. --Åusår (Talk) 19:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Of course xD [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] If there is no Thresher gallery, add them to the TV Show gallery if they are from the TV show, and to their respective galleries if they are heroes, and to the Alpha team galleries if it is of the team. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Von Ness Please understand that I am not mad at you when I say this, but that I am truly sick of people putting info on Von Ness. That's not his exact form, that's how he's portrayed due to the designer having to follow the sets instead of making their own designs. For instance, why in the world would he have ''spikes on his shoulders? That seems unnecessary, especially since no other hero has it. Same thing for his Lightning Shooter and Shield along with Bulk's chest armor. I'm pretty sure that every hero gets a unique weapon instead of a random slap-on, and every rookie has the same basic chest plate instead of a custom design. To wrap it up, I'm done with the Von Ness info and it needs to stop. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 14:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pictures It would be good if you uploaded some close ups, yeah :O. But I'm not sure about the plagiarised image though. When the image is like that, it could have been taken from a better source. The images that I'm worried about are '''my images of the The Makuhero Star, as I personally scanned them, and they're used everywhere :L. But don't worry about it, images aren't that much of a problem. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] I think the comics are a main priority, but most of the comics we already have copies of. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)'']] 09:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC)